


trick or treat

by chenlix (orphan_account)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, flirting ?, kinda scary / spooky, markhyuckhyun are friends, no kissing, nomin are friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 15:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20509622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chenlix
Summary: Marks innocent plans of going trick or treating ended up turning into roaming a empty graveyard on halloween night where he runs into (gets tackled to the ground by) a unknown boy and his smiley friend





	trick or treat

“this is boring”

“definitely”

“...”

the two boys snap their head towards their friend who stays silent, frowning and letting out a groan. “you guys~” he whined, stomping a foot on the pavement. “we haven’t even been out for an hour yet” he continued to sulk and the others felt a little bad for the boy who loved trick or treating. it wasn’t any secret, Mark still loves trick or treating as much as he did when he was a little kid. he doesn’t think it’s a bad thing, he just likes how it feels, walking around at night, seeing all the happy kids and adults (while they’re all silently judging each other’s costumes), and most importantly: the sweets. Mark barely eats anything unhealthy, so halloween is heavenly. sure, he’s gotten a few odd looks from the parents that answer the front doors, expecting a little seven year old tommy dressed up as a ghost to be smiling up at them but seeing a teenage boy with an attempt of a costume (donghyuck painted some scars on his face: “i’ll give you real cuts if you don’t stop rushing me!”) but at least he was smiling.

“we lasted forty minutes, surely you’ve got enough sweets” jaehyun rolls his eyes whilst poking Marks almost-overflowing bag of sweets clutched tightly in his right hand. Mark glances down at it then sighs. “what else are we meant to do, then?” 

Mark regrets asking.

“it’s really, /really dark here! who suggests going to a graveyard on halloween! sounds like a perfect place to get kidnapped, you know. i bet we’ll be on the news, ‘dumb locals get kidnapped when they’re fucktard of a friend decides they should go visit a dark, creepy graveyard on halloween night!” 

Jaehyun pinches Marks neck as a sign to shut up and Donghyuck laughs at the yelp Mark let’s out, sulking and rubbing his sore neck whilst they approach the gates of the graveyard. “you have a flashlight, right?” Mark asks, still 100% sure that this was the dumbest idea Jaehyun has ever come up with. Jaehyun doesn’t answer Mark but Donghyuck throws a hand into his jacket pocket, fishing around the sweet wrappers until the handle of the heavy flashlight could be felt and he grips his hands around it, pulling it out and placing it in Jaehyuns hand that was waiting. He clicks it on almost immediately and it lights up the rusty gates that they were right in front of.

A strong gust of wind makes Mark shiver, and as he pulls his hood up for some warmth, the gates creak open with help from the wind. “that’s totally what happens in fucking horror movies.. were really about to die, huh..” Mark mutters to himself, hurrying to catch up to his friends since he definitely doesn’t want to be left alone in the dark.

As soon as he’s caught up with them, Donghyucks flashlight is being pointed around by Jaehyun, lighting up all the graves. Marks been to this graveyard plenty of times, it’s actually quite nice during the day time, the grass is bright green and the flowers that bloom in it are colourful, but right now, as Mark glances around him, it looks anything but bright and colourful. The grass is dry, but it looks dark and gloomy, the flowers (even the ones Mark can distinctively remember being big, bright and beautiful) look sad. The wind makes them move back and forth, aswell as making Mark shiver again. 

“Where are we even going? I’m really getting fucking creeped out, i don’t like this...” 

Mark glances to the side and his friends are simply just walking, reading the names on the graves. Donghyuck eventually hums. “It’s not creepy, this place probably has the nicest granny and granddads living here, don’t worry about it!”

Mark looks at his feet and shakes his head at Donghyucks dark humoured joke, staring at his feet crushing the grass underneath them before it all went dark. “You jerk! Come back here! Give me that! Donghyuck!!” 

Mark freezes, eyes gone wide and he hasn’t yet gotten the courage to look up. He hears Jaehyun and Donghyuck run off, the sound of the grass rustling slowly gets further and further away until Mark can’t hear it, then he starts to freak out.

He’s in the middle of a graveyard on halloween night, it’s pitch black, he can’t see a thing, and now his friends are gone. What’s next? This should be when the monster kills the victim in the horror movies, right? No. Mark needed to man up, yeah. that’s it. it’s just a graveyard! a empty, creepy graveyard... 

Mark is busy contemplating what to do when some grass behind him rustles loudly, he spins around quickly but he can’t see anything at all, he stares into the darkness, it’s gone quiet again. The only sound is Marks teeth clacking against eachother since he was shivering with the cold, but it just made Mark more scared. 

“j-jaehyun..?” Mark whispers, taking a step backwards from where he heard the grass rustle. He kept walking back, shaking with fear. Maybe the wind made it rustle? He shouldn’t be scared, it’s just wind. 

Mark takes another step back, but this time he can feel something hard against the back of his legs and he begins to fall back, letting out a quick gasp. Before he can fall, though, a pair of arms wrap around his waist and roughly pulls him back, resulting on Mark falling the opposite way, except he fell on top of someone (or something, Mark had yet to figure that one out. could be a monster for all he knows)

“what the-“

Marks words cut short as a flashlight is shone in his face, making him squeeze his eyes shut and wince, waving his hands around. “agh! my eyes! what- what- who-“ Mark stammers, still feeling the arms wrapped around him so he pushes himself away, putting himself onto the grass. He opens his eyes and the flashlight isn’t in his face this time, instead it’s shone towards the person on the grass beside him. 

It’s a boy, not a monster (Mark silently thanks god) and he’s groaning. “ouch, i could at least get a thank you” the boy huffs, wiping the grass off his knees. Mark raises an eyebrow. Who the hell was this guy? Mark glances up to try and see who’s holding the flashlight but the persons face is barely visible. Whoever it is turns their head towards Mark and then.. smiles?

“hi! i’m Jeno!” the flashlight guy grins, his eyes grinning too, and he flashes the light at his own face so that Mark can see him. Marks mouth is hanging open and he nods (barely) then looks back at the other boy. “what- what do i need to thank you for? you-.. you tackled me to the ground!” mark exclaimed, raising his eyebrows, waiting for the boys response.

“i didn’t tackle you, you were about to fall over a grave stone so technically i saved your ass” the guy smiles sweet and sarcastically. Mark let’s out a quiet “oh.” but the oh doesn’t sound as plain as it should’ve. It was rather Marks response to the boys smile. Mark wasn’t in shock anymore, and now he was actually focusing on this unknown boys face. And his smile, even though it was very sarcastic, made Mark freeze. How can someone smile that prettily? 

“what?” the boy snaps, and Mark assumes he’s probably been staring so he pushes himself to his feet. “well- i- uhm.. thanks for.. you know” he laughs to break the silence and planned on walking away until he had a thought. “how did you even see me? it’s pitch black?” 

The flashlight guy, Jeno, lets out a “ahh,” before lifting his left hand. “night vision camera, we saw you by yourself.. thought you could’ve been someone.. bad? grave robber or something, who knows. that’s why the flashlights were off” Jeno explains with another nice smile and Mark nods, wondering why the boy smiled so much, not that he was complaining. the boys smile was quite a nice sight.

The boy next to Jeno was now standing aswell, looking at Mark oddly. “i assume you didn’t just waltz into a graveyard without a flashlight, so..?”

Mark shakes his head quickly. “my friends uhm- kind of ran off and left me here, in the dark. great friends, i know” 

Jeno chuckles and Mark rocks his body back and forth, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “i should probably go find them but.. have fun doing- whatever it was you were doing in the graveyard at night”

Mark attempts to leave for the second time, but the grass rustles behind him then his hoodies being pulled. Hands are on his shoulders then Mark gets spun around by the unknown boy so they’re face to face. Mark eyes him curiously, silently studying his face. Very pretty. The boy looks a bit awkward, though. like he didn’t think through what he was doing. Jeno coughs from beside them and the boy smiles. “what’s your name?”

Mark says his name and the two boys nod. “i’m Jaemin” Jaemin introduces himself and Mark nods his head. “alright... can i go now?” 

“no! not yet- it’s just-“

Jeno coughs again and picks up a bag off the ground. “this yours?” he asks Mark, and Marks eyes widen. “my sweets! yes! they’re mine, thank you!” Mark takes the bag from Jeno who nods and eyes his friend strangely. “uh.. is that all you wanted?” 

When Jaemin says nothing, Jeno sighs. “he’s too shy to ask himself, so, /Mark, would you like to come to this halloween party with Jaemin and I?”

**Author's Note:**

> first story on ao3, aaah!idk if it sucks or not so if it did then i’m super sorry! there’ll be a second chapter where stuff will actually happen but yeah. hope you liked this :)


End file.
